Out of Reach
by Gifted Shadows
Summary: She called to them, but they didn't hear her. But they tried, oh how they tried. But it wouldn't work. She was too broken, too scarred. Even her own sister's fingertips just barely missed her; just barely failed in her mission to snatch her from the hateful, hateful place she called her mind. But her sister wouldn't give up. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! It's Gifted Shadows, who is not dead and didn't fall off the face of the earth. GUESS WHAT? THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAP THAT HAS A PLOT! I have no idea about what I'm getting into… But I started school on Wednesday.*cringes*Not a good day.**

**I've been thinking and I decided that my other two stories will be used to help with writer's block, so I won't be updating them regularly. SORRY!**

**Oh, and, here's the full summary:**

_**She was. She really was. She called to them, but they didn't hear her. But they tried, oh how they tried. But it wouldn't work. She was too broken, too scarred. Even her own sister's fingertips just barely missed her; just barely failed in her mission to snatch her from the hateful, hateful place she called her mind. But her sister wouldn't give up. So she tried.**_

**The summary is subject to change (STC)!:D**

**This will be kinda AU! The events of the 9****th**** book weren't as… Fluffy and kid friendly… 'Cause I mean, **_**Sabrina**_** hugging **_**Mirror**_**? It's like, Oh look at me! I can hug evil masterminds and make it ALL better. It's just not right for me.**

***looks up* Wow. Long A/N.**

**And now… Without further ado… I give to you… **

_**Out of Reach**_

"Daphne?" She called softly. She heard a whimper. "Daphne, it's only me, Mirror's gone," Sabrina took a shaky breath. _He's gone._

Sabrina looked down at her hands. She had blood on her hands now. Everafter blood. And it was her _best friend's._ Well, not anymore. Now he was dead. An empty corpse. An empty _Mirror._

She had killed him in a moment of sheer rage. It was when he revealed that tape to her, the one where she witnessed her sister being tortured. Her _little_ _sister_! She saw terrible things, things. She had watched it herself. Mirror had made her watch it by herself. She would have given anything to have at least _Puck_ next to her. But Mirror wouldn't have given her that.

"S-stay away, Mirror. Stop i-imper-ersonating her." A raspy voice took Sabrina out of her thoughts.

"Daphne, where _are_ you?" Sabrina heard the sound of cloth against concrete, as if Daphne was scooting away from her. Sabrina followed the noise. She poked her head around a crate. She saw a purple Shake It Up shoe. She frowned. It had something… Red on it. Sabrina ran forward.

She sucked in her breath. She felt a bit dizzy. The world was swimming around her. But one thing stood clear.

Daphne looked terrible.

Bruises littered her body. Her ankle was at an unnatural angle. Her pigtails were cut short, and the ends of her hair were slightly charred. Her clothes were slightly damp. She had burns on her hands and legs, as if she were walking on something hot. Her lip was split. There was vomit on the floor. She had no pants on. _No pants on? Oh my-_

She felt a surge of anger.

"Daphne-"

"H-hook? You stay back too!"

That was all it took to knock Sabrina out of her daze. She rushed forward, and hugged her sister gently. She kissed her cheeks. She made sure there was nothing fatal about her injuries. She wrapped Daphne up in a blanket. "S-Sabrina? I-it's really you?" Daphne asked, shouting relief.

"Daphne, come on, we're going home."

Said girl looked up. "How close is home?" But Sabrina didn't answer. Those pretty brown eyes she had been dying to see were marred by a milky white covering. A white hot rage shocked her system. She wanted to go back and kill Mirror again. Slowly and painfully.

She felt bad for that, he WAS her best friend! But, he was too far gone. He was no longer a person. He was a monster.

It was then that Daphne started crying.

That was when Sabrina realized how much of an unseeing _hell_ her little sister had been through.

**Well, that was about the most serious thing I have **_**ever**_** written. I hope you liked it!**

**I do have one thing to say, though. If anybody has any ideas, it would make updates come faster!:D**

**Should I do QotD's?**

**Reviews are the sprinkles to my ice cream.**


	2. Bananas

**I'm back! I'M SO SORRY! IF I UPDATED TOMORROW, IT WOULD BE A MONTH! I SUCK AT UPDATING!**

**Welp, since everybody's asking, yes, Daphne's blind. Sorry for any confusion!**

***Sniffs* Do you know how many reviews I got? I got 7 reviews! THAT'S ALMOST TEN! THAT'S CRAZY! I feel so loved…**

**Now, since I'm so **_**very**_** happy, I am going to say… Thanks to SweetShireen, SaphireDragon15, asdfghjklblah, As White As Snow, PenguinLoverGurl, emowriter, and Archer Princess for reviewing and being so very sweet.**

**Holy crap that's a lot.**

**Now… With longer chapters… I give to you… THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Bananas:**

As she was going home, she slipped in and out of consciousness. In and out of flashbacks. Well, they weren't _flashbacks_ really. They were bits and pieces from the past nightmarish five months.

She would fall asleep, and think of how _dark_ it was in that warehouse. She would shiver from the harsh February winds, and think about how _cold_ that water was.

She shuddered.

Her stomach would growl, and she'd think of bananas. Never would she ever eat a banana again. She remembered a… conversation… between her and Hook.

_Flashback:_

"_H-hook? I-is that you?" She prayed that she had luck on her side._

_She did._

"_Yes, honey. It's me, "Scratch that, luck was _not_ on her side. He sounded cold and sadistic, like a feral wild cat, waiting to pounce, "Now, remember our deal?"_

"_Yes," She nodded her head, "If I listen to you, nothing especially bad will happen to me," She recited this faithfully. She still had her innocence. She hadn't lost it. Yet._

"_Good, good. Now, I want you to take this," He slid a clear plastic disk out of his pocket, "and put it on this." He held out a banana._

_Daphne crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What IS that?" She shrugged. She poked one end of the banana through the middle of the disk._

"_Yes, yes. But, darling, you put it on inside out." Daphne eyed him warily and did it again._

"_Like this?" She asked. Hook nodded. Daphne saw his eyes brighten, as if he was very excited about what was going to happen next._

"_Now, let's try this on something… More real" His hands found the waistband of his pants…_

_End Flashback_

She whimpered. That was a bad day. That was the day before her eyesight started to get blurry.

She felt gentle fingers work their way through her tangled mat of hair. She lifted her head. "S-Sabrina," She heard her beloved sister hum in response, "Are we on… a train?" She felt a slow rocking movement, but she felt a breeze. She was getting nervous.

"No, monkey, we're on the carpet. Are you alright?"

Daphne buried her face in what felt like Sabrina's coat. Sabrina sighed. "I guess not. What hurts, Daffy?"

She took her hands and ran them along her body, but when she got to her head, her hands lingering above her eyes, Sabrina gasped. When Daphne had touched her face, her temples started glowing. Sabrina bit her lip.

When the light died down, in its place were two scarlet hands.

**HOLY:*:BEJIZZLES:*:IT'S:*:MY:*:FIRST:*:LINE:*:BREAK!**

Daphne was sleeping.

Sabrina was crying.

Well, she wasn't _crying_ exactly. She hasn't cried for a long time. Three years, to be exact.

But she feels like crying.

It isn't just that her sister was missing. No, it couldn't be just that her _baby sister_ was missing. It had to be that when Sabrina found her, in _Akron, Ohio,_ of all places! But no, it got better. Daphne was tortured for the five months she was missing.

And to top it all off, they _marked _her and left her blind. Sabrina glanced down at Daphne, just to make sure she was there. _She was there._

She saw those red hands. She grit her teeth.

"I hope he rots where he's going," she said aloud, "Even though that would be merciful." She grimaced.

She had changed a lot in the past few years. She wasn't the girl she had once been even a year ago. She had hardened, and did what she had to do so it would benefit her _family_ not _her_.

She didn't think that was so wrong.

Sabrina knew she would be in trouble when she got home. She had snuck out of the infirmary even when she was ordered by Snow White herself to stay in bed. She shouldn't be out with seven cracked ribs. Puck wouldn't be happy either.

She smiled softly. _Puck._

He was her best friend, and her _almostkindanotreally_ big brother. He was too protective for his own good, and he had even grown a year older to be in the army and to be stronger than Sabrina when he needed to be.

He had changed too.

Sabrina sighed. Why couldn't this happen to _her_ and not _Daphne_? Daphne was an innocent!

Daphne shivered in Sabrina's arms.

Sabrina grabbed a blanket she had bought and wrapped it around the both of them. She frowned at the way her little sister's eyebrows were drawn together. She was in pain. The makeshift splint for her foot wasn't really helping anything.

Sabrina realized with a start that the disinfecting cream has been on too long. She hurriedly swiped it off.

Sabrina rolled her sister on her back to see if she had missed anything. She slowly lifted up the little girl's shirt, afraid of what she would see. And with good reason.

On Daphne's back were multiple scars, all shaped into letters. Multiple sayings were scrawled there. Horrible things like 'scum' and 'devil spawn'. But one word stood out to her, against her. It was a wall. It said one word. One word that she now realized was used as an insult. It spelled out G-R-I-M-M.

Grimm.

_Grimm._

Now Sabrina was _really_ seeing red. She clenched and unclenched her hands and dug her fingernails in until she was bleeding. _That stupid, worthless, good-for-nothing slime bag took a knife to my_ _SISTER?_

Now her un-human thoughts were coming back again, and she didn't regret killing anyone. They hurt Daphne.

Sabrina was still thinking this as Daphne whimpered in her sleep.

Her gaze was riveted on the horizon as she stroked her fingers through Daphne's hair.

She checked the sun, the first stars, and the map she had packed. They had about four hours to kill before they hit Ferryport Landing.

"Four hours 'till home, Daph," she whispered.

She would keep them both safe.

She winced as she shifted. She was still sore.

A wave of sleepiness passed over her. She would keep them safe after a nap.

She laid down next to her sister, or whatever was left of her.

"_Carpet, keep us safe,_" She murmured, "_Safe and sound._"

And she slept.

**HOLY BEJIZZLES THIS IS FOUR PAGES!*pants* I've never written that much before!**

**Ugh. I liked the last chapter better than this one. Even though it was shorter. This chapter seemed kinda all over the place to me, but seriously. What would **_**you**_** be thinking if you had just rescued someone close to you from a crazy person? That's my excuse. I'll have to go over this later when my brain is not half asleep.**

**I HOPE THIS WASN'T CONFUSING!**

**QotD: Well, it's my first one, so I can only ask; What are you going to be on Halloween? I'm going to be a hobo!:D**

**Reviews are the frosting on my cupcake.**


	3. Homecomeing

**This chapter is dedicated to two of my friends. The first one, Alysha, is my best friend. Her mother has been sick, with failing kidneys since Alysha was in second grade. She's now in seventh grade. She's been having a rough time lately, because her mom's body is shutting down on her. She was in a coma two weeks ago, and last week, she was responsive, but she didn't recognize Alysha or her brother. She only recognized her wedding ring. And now, her liver is collapsed. And she now has a machine breathing for her. I'm getting worried now, because she hasn't been in school for 4 days. She won't answer the phone. Or email. If everyone reading this could just pray for her, and hope for the best, that would mean so much to me, and her.**

**The second is my friend, Kimmy. She has brain cancer. She's in Boston getting treatment. Prayers are definitely needed for her.**

**Ohmigosh I'm sorry! It's been more than a month! SORRY.**

**I'm SO busy. I have too much to do. Let's just leave it at homework, friends, and the rest of my life that doesn't revolve around fanfiction. ;)**

**Emowriter won this QotD. She was a zipper face! So, 'cause I'm in a good mood, I will be sure to try and describe Puck's facial expressions a lot.:D**

**And, for updates, I'm gonna try and update within a month after I post something. You can blame my crazy English teacher, who expects us to have 9****th**** grade level book reports each month even though I'm in seventh grade.**

**THANKS TO EVERYBODY I THANKED LAST CHAPTER! And, also, harrypotterfanforever247 was awesome and favorited and alerted this story. Do you think you could review, so I know what you like and maybe don't like about this story? PLEASE?**

**Erg. The cold and rain is effecting my writing quality, so just bear with me here.:D**

**OH! I also do NOT own The Sisters Grimm. I only own the plot.**

**Homecoming:**

It was dawn when they touched down in Ferryport Landing. Daphne shivered as she tried to pat down her hair, because she was sure it was a mess. She wanted to look at least _presentable _when her family sees her for the first time in five months. She didn't want them to worry too much.

"_Umhang__uns zwei__, in __chameleon__blau,_" Sabrina whispered, "Daphne, if you were about to ask, that was German, and it means _Cloak us two in chameleon blue._"

The little girl nodded in approval. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, we can't go walking around Ferryport Landing and not expect an attack! This spell made us invisible."

Daphne furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't remember that spell…"Where'd you find it? It sounds like you made it up."

"Daphne, you were there when we developed a way to make spells ourselves, as long as they were in German. Don't you remember?"

Daphne looked confused. Sabrina's eyes widened. _No_,"H-hey Daph? How old am I?"

She thought she had hit rock bottom for the first time in her fifteen years, when Daphne answered.

"Thirteen."

There was silence the rest of the trip.

**(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)**

_Daphne doesn't remember? Oh my- she thinks she's EIGHT? She doesn't know about Dad! How am I supposed to tell her that her daddy is… Elsewhere? And Granny- what if she doesn't remember how sick Granny is? And she's blind…_

Words floated around in her head, zipping back and forth, making her dizzy. Her good memories merged with her bad ones, and made an unrecognizable blob of thought. Ribbons weaved through, trying to make sense of the whole ordeal. There was laughter coming from somewhere, but it didn't sound friendly. There was a pretty light somewhere in the distance.

In short, Sabrina was slowly driving herself insane.

Not the _good_ kind either. If she didn't clear her head soon, she'd be as useful as the Mad Hatter. And this _definitely_ wasn't the time. So she tried to think about other things. She couldn't think about Henry, because the betrayal was still too ripe. Thinking about Veronica was… Not the best idea right now. She was going to get a whole lot from Puck, so there was no use in thinking of him.

So, that left… Elvis?

She shook her head. Daphne was saying something.

"Carpet, down." She murmured softly.

They were home.

***(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)***

Sabrina took a deep breath.

She knocked on the fort doors three times, and whispered, "To live forever."

_Is that a… Password? It seems like one. I should ask Sabrina._

She asked.

"No, Daphne. Morgan enchanted the fort to recognize specific voices. So, if enemy ears are listening, they'll think, for example, 'To live forever' is the password. The fort would ask them telepathically if they had any inquiries, 'cause that would confuse them, and they would get blasted to high heaven." Sabrina had said that all in one breath.

"What does inquiries mean?"

At that point, it felt like someone had stabbed her in the stomach with a rusty dagger, twisted, pulled it out, and poured a mixture of salt water and rubbing alcohol on the wound.

The door swung open.

**(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)**

Puck was on watch duty when _it_ happened.

Now, _it_ could mean many things. _It_ could mean that something mildly catastrophic happened, like Charming and Canis sitting next to each other. _It_ could be a very hairy cousin. _It_ could simply mean a surprise.

Even a very big surprise. Even a heart attack inducing surprise.

_It_, in this case, meant that either he was hearing things, or he just heard Sabrina do her password thing.

He hoped beyond hope it was the latter.

He hoped right.

"SABRINA GRIMM, WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?" He was mad.

Then he saw Daphne.

His heart shattered on the floor.

***(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)**(#)***

When she heard Puck start to yell at her, her heart swelled.

When she saw the rest of her family, she felt as if her heart would pop.

Then she remembered _why_ her family was running towards her with arms flapping and mouths making noises beyond comprehension, things that sounded like, "Dphnihwdugthresbrnawhtudongo uthre?"

She held back tears for the second time that day.

She wished that the first thing she would feel was two little arms wrapping around her, already dragging her to the medical tent, and the owner of those little arms whispering _I knew you would come home!_

Wishful thinking.

She looked for Puck. He was her rock in times like this. She saw that his ears were slowly turning purple, and his eyes were a stony grey, with a hint of sadness. His lips were pressed tightly together. He looked ready to kill. But, the worst thing was something she'd never seen before. It was a small, subtle thing.

It was a tear, running down his face.

_Nothing's ever going to be the same._

She looked to her family and saw that her thoughts were true.

Her heart broke.

**(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)(*#*)**

Veronica reached them first. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She smelled like it too.

She wrapped her arms around Daphne gently, seeing the injuries. Her eyes held an unhinged look behind them, as if she was just holding on. The story behind them was crushing. Daphne could _feel_ that something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" She said it slowly and childlike.

"M-mom? Is that you?" Daphne didn't sound happy.

_I'm gonna take your family down, little girl. One by one. Your precious mommy will be first. I know you look up to her the most. Even more than that Sabrina girl. I know all your secrets, Daphne…_

She shivered, "Stay away. No _more_."

"But what if I wanna stay right here?" _Veronica_ said that.

_I'm gonna take your family down._

Canis was on them next, "Child, perhaps we should… Go inside. Explain things."

_Mommy will be first._

Red was last, "D-Daphne? Are you alright?"

_I know all your secrets._

"Daphne!" Her world was shaking and spinning.

_One by one._

She felt strong arms encircle her, "NO! DON'T TAKE ME FROM THEM!" She was panicking.

She screamed.

_One by one._

Everything stopped.

**FIVE. PUCKING. PAGES. 1,385 WORDS. HOLY BEJIZZLES.**

**So yeah, everyone's kind of screwed up in this story.;D**

**Was that one a little lighter? I tried to add some lightness to it, so it wasn't all dark and disturbing. If you really need something happier to read, I have a 100 challenge in my stories!;P**

**Did anyone catch my hairy cousin connection thingy? No?**

**QotD: I have two today! Answer them both please, because the direction this story goes in depends on YOUR answers! EVERYONE ANSWER!**

**Do you want Daphne to stay blind?**

**What would you want to see in this story? It could be anything from "Kill Daphne!" to "A not so happy ending please" to "Make everything better!" Just don't ask for Puckabrina. I will NOT count your answer if you say Puckabrina.:D**

**Didja like it? Love it? Want to stab me in the eye for it? There's only one way you can tell me your answer…**

**Reviews are hugs.**


	4. After Party

**Thanks for everybody's prayers! It means a lot!**

_**ATTENTION: I have a request, for all of you. Could you guys go read As White As Snow's new story, "Why Mirror, Why?"? 'Cause, so far, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who reviewed**_**.**

**QotD: Thank you emowriter, Archer Princess, and As White As Snow. I really liked how you told me **_**exactly**_** what you wanted. Thanks!**

**Oh, and, the ages are:**

**Sabrina: 15**

**Puck: 16**

**Daphne: 11(Red, too)**

**You can all thank Archer Princess for catching that I added one year too many on the age difference last chapter.:D**

**Hey, Guests, did you know you could review? 'Cause you can! **_**Hint to the hint, people!**_

**TO THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY THAT ARE PROBABLY CONFUSED: Henry betrayed them. And Veronica's screwy. In the head.**

**Oh, and, Red might be a little OOC, but that's how I portray her, so sorry if that bothers you! I gave her a personality that wasn't so… Pitiful and meek. I hate how she can be so… Shy.**

**After Party****:**

There were times when she stirred into consciousness, even if it was just barely. She heard phrases of different conversations, some meant for her, some not.

_Get better for me, okay? I didn't rescue you for nothing ya know!_

Sabrina.

_Daphneeee! Wake UP! I want to plaayyyy!_

It sounded like Veronica….

_Oh, libeling. I missed you._

Granny Relda.

_Why won't you wake up, Daphne? It's been more than a day. Because, news flash, you're best friend needs you, and your best friend is willing to have you need her. And, you're best friend is talking in the third person… sorry. Not the time, right?_

…_Anyways, you'd be so proud of me! I've been talking more, and guess who got promoted to 'Assistant General Spy'? I'm an AGS, Daph! Briar was so proud, she snuck me a little camp cake. Not exactly appetizing, but it's the thought that counts, that's what you always say…_

_Daphne, I missed you. I still do. Just wake up for me, ok? And do me a favor, and DO NOT get kidnapped again. I-I'm honoring you to the Red-Daphne Sisters Code. Yeah, I said it. But, I mean it. Don't scare me like that again._

That was… Red? She sounded familiar, and if it WAS Red, she was getting a warm feeling throughout her body, like a warm blanket. She was… Safe.

Actually, it looked like she was in a bit of a pickle.

She was in a big, dark pool of water. It was thick, like a mayonnaise and glue filled vat. _Wow, Puck is running out of ideas, isn't he?_

Then she realized that everything hurt. A lot. Where her head was supposed to be, there was a dull, throbbing ache and her stomach was in a knot. Her lower half hurt too. _So, it's NOT Puck?_

She tried to swim her way out of this… darkness. She thrashed and clawed, trying to break into air. The pain got more intense as she got closer to the surface, and a faint beeping noise that she hadn't noticed before was getting louder and faster. Not to mention more annoying.

It was when she felt an excruciating pain in her ankle, like something was popped into place, that she surfaced from the black abyss.

She opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, but didn't see anything. _Oh yeah…_

She pictured five worried faces staring back at her. While slightly comforting, the people looking at her were all wrong. Canis looked like when she had first met him, with the white hair, and the permanent scowl. Puck looked like he did in the future, while Granny Relda looked about fifty, like in the pictures up at home. Henry and Veronica looked as young as they did on their wedding day, but Veronica had a little bump on her stomach. Red appeared to be seven, with the eyes of someone much older.

Sabrina was the only one kind of right. She looked fifteen, which, if she remembered correctly, was about two years off.

Then again, she hadn't remembered the spell thing, or the password thing.

And why _hadn't_ she remembered? And why was she couldn't she see? _I can't be… blind... Can I?_

Daphne snapped back to the present.

"D-Daphne? I woke you up? Are you ok? Do you need anything? NURSE SPRAT! Sorry, I was just calling Sprat. Wait, you already know that. So… how ya doin'?"

Red had woken her up.

She was… louder than she remembered. Maybe Red was just really scared? Or… She got really comfortable with Daphne.

"Everything hurts, Red. What happened?"

Then suddenly, Daphne felt an extra weight on her chest. She stiffened. Her breath quickened.

And Red, who was hugging her, started to cry.

Sabrina sighed as she set Daphne down. Nurse Sprat had all the tools necessary to make Daphne better.

She yelped as Puck took her by the hand and walked away. "_OW! _Where are you going?"

The fairy just shook his head. He sat Sabrina down on a barrel. His voice was low and soft. "I'm mad at you. You shouldn't have gone out with those cracked ribs."

She opened her mouth to protest, but by then Puck had her shirt up and was wrapping the stabilizer gauze around her torso.

It was awkward, to say the least.

"Now, I want you to tell me everything, and _I mean everything_, Brina."

Sabrina frowned. It was protocol in their friendship that all details of a mission, assigned or not, were to be relayed to the other person. She just didn't _want_ to. But, she had to do her duty, as a friend, and as a soldier.

She closed her eyes, and felt a warm hand on her shoulder, "Personal, please." She opened her mouth, and the story fell out.

_Flashback_

_Sabrina dropped down to the concrete. She just KNEW this was the place. Only _he_ would find a way to make even the retrieval of Daphne painful._

_She crept around the building. It looked like a warehouse, big enough to get lost in. Daphne hated getting lost._

"_Well, well. Starfish finally decided to show up. It took you long enough," A familiar voice echoed around her, "I'm honored you came to the party. This guest was getting a little… Boring. Would you like to play some games? I have magic wands!"_

_Was it just her, or was Mirror more cocky then she remembered? And more sadistic-?_

_Sabrina imagined her eyes were lasers, and she stared at Mirror with a ferocity that rivaled Puck's feelings toward food, "You FILTH. How __dare__ you wave magic in my face? Your guest, if you didn't notice, is my sister. Just try and get bored of her," She felt the need to defend her sister even in front of him, "Why are you even talking to me?"_

_Mirror chuckled, feigning surprise, "Why, Starfish! Where are your manners? I just wanted to offer you some entertainment. It's a movie! Think of it as an… Introduction to "saving" your poor Daphne."_

"_You're just gonna let me take her?"_

_He beckoned her towards a pile of boxes. "You'll have to get through me first, but yes. Have a seat."_

_Sabrina rolled her eyes, daintily sat down, and crossed her legs, making an obvious mockery of the villain. "Please excuse me, Mirror. I don't always appreciate when someone kidnaps someone I love. I should be honored to be in your presence. Please show me your entertainment." Sarcasm dripped off her words._

_Mirror rolled his eyes, "Just… Enjoy."_

_As he pressed a button, Sabrina had a million thoughts running through her head. She put up a tough front, but she was really very scared. Terrified even._

_Why was Mirror just going to let Daphne go? Why didn't Mirror kill her as soon as she appeared? What could Mirror be showing her? Was Mirror really the Master? Was he the one who… Brainwashed Henry? Or was that decision all on his own? What would this movie tell her? Was Daphne okay?_

_Sabrina snapped her attention to the screen in front of her._

_The first thing Sabrina saw was a small, shaking figure. She heard someone sniffle, "This is pathetic."_

Daphne_._

_She narrowed her eyes as she saw exactly what Daphne was doing._

_She was dressing her wounds. Daphne was in the middle of wrapping her wrist._

"_If only I wasn't so hungry all the time, this wouldn't have happened." Sabrina grit her teeth. Why Daphne?_

"_Oh, I know what'll take the bite out of that hunger!" Mirror walked up with a bucket of what looked like freezing water. He emptied its contents on Daphne's head._

"_W-why'd you do th-at Mirr-or? I-I was go-od thi-is week!" Her teeth were chattering. _GOOD, _Sabrina thought,_ She was forced to be WELL BEHAVED?

_Sabrina started taking deep breaths._

"_Oh, I'm not done yet! That can't take the curb off your hunger! This will!" Mirror laughed with glee as he poked Daphne with an electrically supercharged hand. She jumped, and her eyes went towards the back f her head, but she refocused. She opened her mouth to speak._

"_Nu-uh-uh! I wouldn't suggest talking!" Daphne didn't listen. Mirror smiled, and clamped his hand on her arm. Daphne screamed. Her pigtails started curling._

_Sabrina watched in terror and rage as her little sister vomited. Sabrina was helpless, and she didn't like it._

_She didn't have any time to think before the scene changed._

_Daphne looked skinnier than she had any right to be. She was breathing heavily as she tried to push a crate off of her foot. When she succeeded, Sabrina could see that her ankle was broken._

_The worst one was the very last one. The grand finale._

_Daphne had had enough. She was in the middle of cursing Mirror out in German._

"_Warum zum Teufel__glaubst du,__kann all diese__beschissenen__Dinge zu__mir zu tun?__Deine Mutter__verdammtes Arschloch__, ich hasse __Ihre Beute__lecken__hoe__snatcher__Gesicht!__"_

_Mirror smiled, "That's not very nice for a little girl like you! Now I have to punish you. And I was having so much fun… But this will be more fun…" And he pushed Daphne on her stomach._

"_W-what are you doing?" Mirror just smiled and took out his pocket knife. He started tracing it along her spine, "Such a pretty back. It's so clear, and smooth… Oh, and you're _developing_! I'm jealous. I guess we'll have to fix that."_

_And he started to slice into her back._

_And Sabrina had had enough, just like Daphne. But she wouldn't show that with words, no, that was immature. She would show that with pain._

_She heard Daphne scream again, but this time… It was more believable, more… Real. They were torturing her right now._

_And Sabrina couldn't really remember what had happened next. She could vaguely recall screaming, and knocking down some boxes, and then taking her dagger from her boot._

_The next clear event was when she had him pinned under some boxes, with the dagger in her hand. Sabrina looked at it. This was the piece of metal that could end her misery. It could solve most of her problems._

_Sabrina was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a soft sobbing, and she knew she had to end this._

_She thrust the dagger down, aiming for his head for a quick kill, but missing completely and getting his heart._

_The one who had started it all, Snow White's magic mirror, was a pile of glass. Broken glass. Damaged glass._

_Sabrina shook herself, and turned to go save her sister._

_End Flashback_

"There. You happy?" Sabrina really did think she was going to cry.

Puck looked horrified, angry, and sad at the same time. "…Are you sure he's dead?"

Sabrina glared, but her teary eyes took the bulk of its scariness away.

Suddenly, Sabrina felt very small.

"…Puck? Are we gonna be okay?" He was quick to put his arm around her as she leaned into him.

"I-I'm sorry, Sabrina. I don't know."

Sabrina looked up at him, like a little girl, uncomprehending. Then, she slowly nodded, accepting his answer. She laid her head on his shoulder, and turned into him.

That was the first time she had cried in years in front of someone.

And while Sabrina was quietly sobbing, Puck shed a few tears of his own.

**Aren't I depressing? Hopefully, this is as heavy as it gets. I'm… 91% sure.**

**Anyways… Can you believe it? 2,119 words! Six pages! I'm so proud of myself!**

**I'm not gonna put anything about Connecticut on here. If you really want to read a depressing story, go read the one shot I posted a couple hours ago. This will seem like fuzzy bunnies after that!:D**

**QotD: Are you smarter than a 5****th**** Grader? Yes? Most creative way to prove it wins!:D**

…**.Not much else to say….;)**


	5. Sorry Please read!

…**Hey, guys. Long time no see, right?**

**I haven't been updating lately. I was dealing with writer's block, school, an enormous lack of motivation, and (for those who wanted me to keep them posted) my friend Alysha's mom died. **

**Now, I'm not asking for a pity party, I just needed to say **_**why**_** I haven't been updating.**

**Anyway, a good friend once told me, (you know who you are!:D) that the magic of the writing shouldn't be taken away through frequent updates.**

**So, the reason I'm posting this is because I've made the executive decision to put this on a hiatus. I'll still be on Fanfiction, answering PM's and all that, I just won't be writing the story because I don't want to pollute the Sister's Grimm with the chapter I was trying to write.**

**If **_**anyone**_** thinks they can help, or wants to co-write with me so the hiatus won't be really long, **_**pleasepleaseplease **_**say something. Really. **

**I'm just going to give you this little slice of the chapter I was trying to write:**

**A Chance Not Taken:**

Puck gazed down at Sabrina. He watched her breathing, and made sure she was actually sleeping. She needed rest.

Her eyebrows were drawn together, showing the physical pain she was going through. He shook his head. If she had just waited another two days, she would've been fine. He could've gone with her to go get Daphne.

No_._ Sabrina would've been fine. Daphne wouldn't have.

He swore loudly. She shouldn't have been _taken_! If only he had been a better guard. If only he had seen her come out of her cabin. If only he had been actually looking, and not thinking about tomorrow's training. If only he had heard Henry approach Daphne.

If only he hadn't been so _stupid_.

His baby sister. Taken. By that sorry excuse of a father.

Puck kicked at a crate, "I'm gonna find Henry, and I'm gonna kill him. He never liked me anyway," he smiled as a thought crossed his mind, "I'll torture him first. Torture by mayonnaise. Hah. He hates that stuff."

His face sobered as he thought of the context of his thoughts. He felt like punching something. He eyed the wooden post in the middle of the tent. _Looks like it could take a punch…_

He shook his head. _Don't be stupid, you'll hurt yourself._

He settled for throwing things. He took a dagger out of his belt, and aimed for the previously kicked crate. Why did this have to happen to them? He pulled his arm back, and-

"What would possess you to throw a dagger at a box of… Explosives? You crazy?"

Puck cursed under his breath. She just _had_ to wake up. _Don't turn around, don't turn around…_

"I-I'm not _crazy_. I'm slightly high strung."

"Puck," she said, "_Look at me._"

He squirmed, and decided it wasn't worth it to resist. He turned around, and put his best mask on. She studied his face, and saw his tired expression, "…Puck," she murmured, "What are we gonna do?"

His face hardened, "What do you _think_ we're gonna do? We're gonna take them down, Grimm style!"

"No. We can't do anything violent." She looked tired, too.

"No storming?"

"Storming their fort is violence," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"No grenades?"

"No grenades!" He saw her getting mad. Good. At least she wasn't sad.

"_Glop_ grenades?"

"Absolutely not," She huffed.

"Seriously?"

"Fine. Maybe. But only if things get better. And only if I say yes!" She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold.

It was quiet, and Puck went over everything that had happened. Something didn't seem right.

"Sabrina, did you notice anything wrong with-"

Nurse Sprat walked in, and it was clear she had been listening. "Am I interrupting anything?"

**It gets even crappier after that. Trust me.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
